Gilberts and Gilbirds Awesome Days
by Sora-the-keyblader
Summary: Tiny oneshots about this awesome duo.  Chapter 2: A Winter Day
1. The Spider

Prussia was walking outside in the woods, and behind him a small, yellow bird tried its best to keep up with the person in front of it. It soon didn't have enough strength to keep on flying, and decided it was best to find a place to rest, so it flew over to the Prussians head and sat down on his silver hair with a "Pyo~".

"Kesese~ I have no idea why I'm even wandering in these woods, but since I'm here, this place must be awesome."

The red eyed country kept walking with no idea of the destination he was supposed to go to. But before he could go much further, he stopped and looked at something on the ground. There, on the green grass, a huge spider lied innocently. Prussia took a step backwards, not because he was scared of course, he was to badass to be scared of something so small and harmless, no, he just didn't want Gilbird to get scared. He petted the small bird on its head.

"D-don't worry, it's nothing to be scared of, i-it's just a tiny spider, the awesome me will protect y-"

Before Gilbert could finish his sentence, Gilbird had already left Gilberts head and had flown down to where the spider lied.

"Nom!"

Gilbird just ate the spider.

Prussia stood wide-eyed and looked at the bird, before he started laughing.

"Kesese~ you're even more awesome than I thought." Prussia said, and Gilbird flew up to Prussia's head and sat down on his head again, closing its eyes.

"_Oh, I already know I'm awesome."_Gilbird thought, and formed its beak into something that could resemble a smirk.

* * *

><p>This is so random!<p>

I just wanted to write something, and this is the outcome, no need to take this seriously xD

I'm thinking about starting writing small oneshots about Prussia and Gilbird, but I need ideas, so if you have one, just tell me! 8D

_I do not own the characters in this story, as well as Hetalia._


	2. A Winter Day

It was a very cold day, and it had lightly started to snow the previous day, so everything was covered with a thin layer of bright, white snow. Gilbird (without his usual companion) flew around on the streets looking for a warmer place.

_"Where's Prussia's head when I need it…" _He thought, thinking about the warm and comfortable silver hair where he used to sit.

He flew and flew, not really knowing where to go, as every house and windows he passed was locked because of the dreadful cold outside. In the end however, he spotted a tiny window, just barely big enough to let him pass through it, and he quickly flew inside.

_"Ah…it's so warm here~"_ He thought, as he sat down on the first place he could and made himself comfortable. He was so tired, that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the room he was in.

The person, Hungary, stepped inside the room, embracing herself with her arms as soon as she entered.

"Why's it so cold in here?" She said, but quickly discovered the tiny window that was fully opened. She walked over to it and closed it, but not without noticing the little ball of yellow feathers.

"What's this? Looks like a little bird."

She walked over to the desk Gilbird was sleeping on, and took him gently into her hands. She felt how cold his body was, and without further thought, she held him closer to her chest, as to warm him up.

"How cute~ and it's so cold, wonder what happened to it?"

Gilbird woke up and looked up at the green-eyed country.

_"Pyo~" _was the only sound he made, before snuggling closer to Hungary. Hungary responded by holding him tighter.

"You look like the bird that that bastard (Prussia) always has with him, seeing you like this, he's probably not taking good enough care of you." Elizabeta said.

"But don't worry, I'll take care you."

"What's the meaning of this?"

Hungary turned around to be met by a now a little angry Austrian.

"We were supposed to be out the house by now, we will be late and we can not-….What is that?"

"It's that bastard Prussia's bird, but he doesn't take enough care of it, so I decided to take care of him instead."

"Are you sure about this, he is Prussia's bird after all, you will never know where he has been, for all we know he could be carrying a disease, or something even worse."

"We're not talking about that bastard himself now."

As the two talked, Gilbird had woken up again, and stared with his small, black eyes on the Austrian in front of him while forming a small smirk with his beak. Before anyone could register it, Gilbird had flew up from Hungary's hands and as quick as a…yes…as a bird, he took a hold of Austria's glasses and flew higher up to the ceiling, still with the glasses in his beak.

_"Kesese~"_

Austria couldn't do anything else than just stare up at the bird with a shocked expression. He didn't really need the glasses to see, but he really did look plain without them. With a sigh, he turned his attention to Hungary again.

"Could you please tell that bird that my glasses are not food?" He pointed to the bird. But just as Hungary was going to tell the bird to let go of the glasses, a stone crashed through the window and ruined it, making small bits of glass fly everywhere. And before anyone could say anything, a silver-haired (awesome) guy climbed through the window.

"Aha! I knew that sissy stole my bird!" He said and pointed to the Austrian.

"I did no such thing; he came here on his own."

"I don't believe you, sissy boy! Kesese~ you're just jealous of my awesome bird!"

"Really….you're such an idiot." Austria said with a sigh.

"Talking about yourself now? Kesese~"

**"Stay away from Austria…~" **Hungary said with a dark voice, holding a frying pan above her head.

"The awesome me isn't afraid of y-!"

BAM!

"Ow! Hey, crazy woman! Don't hit me!

**"Crazy?~"** Hungary's eyes got darker, and she looked more and more evil the more she smirked.

"Gah!" Prussia screamed.

"I remember when this place was still peaceful…" Austria stood on the sidelines watching the two countries fight, (with Hungary obviously winning) holding his hand to his forehead in pure frustration.

And after this day, when Gilbird was looking for some place to have some fun, he always came back to this house, making sure Gilbert knew where he was, and thinking he was kidnapped by Austria and Hungary, because then, it would start to get really fun.

* * *

><p>Second chapter! \o7o

If you see any grammatical errors or something like that, please inform me, so I can fix them :)

Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Author's note

I'm really sorry to say that I will probably never finish this story. I'm no longer that obsessed with Hetalia, and therefore I have no motivation to continue writing on this.

I will let the chapters be here on my account, but no more chapters will be written, and I rarely use this account anymore.

I'm really sorry D:


End file.
